


Loki's Midgardian

by midgardianfangirl



Series: Loki's Midgardian [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, because i just need loki to have someone okay?, im sorry if its ooc, its not fair., once al this meet and greet, smut it chapter four and five, stuff is over it will be more in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianfangirl/pseuds/midgardianfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Thor and Loki are civil, even friends Loki often follows Thor to Midgard despite his confusion as to why he chose Jane when he could have anyone on Asgard but when Loki meets Samantha at a bar he is about to begin to understand that you don't choose love and no matter how hard you try to deny it, the feelings don't go away very easily. (Woah that was terrible)(M for later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Samantha sighed sitting down at the bar knowing that her best friend and the bartender on shift tonight would soon rush to her aid.

"So how was it Sam?" a voice said and she looked up to see her blonde haired best friend looking at her curiously.

"Who invites their girlfriend out to a fancy dinner just to tell them that he's been cheating on her? What is actually wrong with men these days?" Sam said incredulously.

"Wow, I mean I knew he was a douche but seriously." Lleyton shook his head, "I'm sorry Sweetie." He gave her a hug over the counter, "Did he at least pay?"

"I walked out on him so I sure as hell hope so." She smiled as Lleyton laughed, "Just after everything that has been going on lately this is the opposite of what I need." Just two weeks ago Samantha had been packing up the final boxes of her stuff from her old apartment when the building next door had an explosion, she hadn't been too seriously injured thankfully because she was rescued but now there was what seemed like a government cover up happening, she didn't know what caused the explosion, how it was being resolved or who rescued her, all she knew was she had a healthy amount of money deposited into her bank account and a new apartment organized for her. She also had the government agency chasing her for information that she didn't have.

"How do you feel anyway?" Lleyton asked producing her with a mint cocktail.

"I'm doing alright just a bit iffy about these people, if they could give me a proper answer over the phone it would be alright but no one will!" she groaned taking a sip of her drink and sighing in content thanking him, it was then when she noticed a pair of eyes on her, she turned to the man, "Yes?" she said a little rudely, and he shook his head still staring at her intently, she looked at him some more, he was wearing a plain black button up shirt and black jeans but he still managed to make them look incredible, his hair was jet black and to his shoulders and his face was handsome but then there was his eyes, they were piercing. Finally he pulled his eyes from her and looked back at the bar to his drink and Sam gave in.

"But still back too Cruz, why does he have to be such an ass? Why couldn't he just be a man and dump me when he wanted to and not cheat on me?"

"I don't think that's how his mind works Sami, he got tempted so he turned into a lying asshole, excuse me sweetie, customers." He said leaving her alone to her thoughts, the guy was still sitting there silently and something about him really caught her eye.

"Well anyway, that's a shame although I know you can do better." Lleyton said with a smile, nudging his head in the man's direction with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him, if Lleyton had his way he would set her up with a new guy every week, "I'm over the idea of looking for true love, maybe I should do what you did and wait for it to come to me?"

"Ooh yes, that could be an idea" he agreed, "Another?" he said to her noticing her empty cup, and he knew how to make a killer mint cocktail. She shook her head, "I've got an early morning, got to move more of my stuff to my new place and I need to finish packing the rest of what was recovered.

"What about you mate?" Lleyton asked turning to the mystery man.

"No, thank you, I should leave now." He said his voice was deep and had a slight accent to it, but like the rest of him it was sexy. He got up and placed a bill on the bar for Lleyton thanking him once more and with a final glace at Sam he turned and left the club. Both Lleyton and Samantha's glace followed his figure.

"Who is he?" She said instantly turning back to her friend.

"God, I know!" He agrees with a sly smile, "He comes in now and then, doesn't say much, but basically he travels a lot, I think he's from out of town, he works with his brother, and when he is here his brother is spending time with his girlfriend. I think his name is Tom."

She nodded, "He's got the dark and mysterious thing down-pat."

Lleyton laughed, "He's completely your type, dark, brooding, yet sexy as hell and probably bad news."

She wanted to defend herself but he was right, she had a thing for bad boys.

"You want me to call you if he comes by again?"

"No" she decided, "I have too much going on, I don't need distractions."

"Are you sure? Maybe you just need a fling? I'm sure he'd be amazing in the sack. He normally leaves and comes back like 10 minutes later, I think he's waiting for his brother to finish with his girlfriend so they can leave I don't know, so you could wait, he's also got a bit of a British accent going on, that's even better for you."

"Okay Lleyt, you have fun, I'm going home." She laughed blushing slightly, not that she was embarrassed by sex but he was so intoxicating that she was a little worried that she would change her mind and start hanging out here way too much waiting for him to reappear. Lleyton just smirked as she bid him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

Tom huh? She didn't know what to make of him, the look he had given her, and it was a mixture of intrigue, curiosity and something else she couldn't quite place, and his eyes, wow. She sighed walking down the passage to her apartment, but even as she cleaned her face, showered and dressed in her night wear he filled her mind and all she could think as she laid down to sleep was that Lleyton was right, he was her type.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since that night at the bar, and she still had barely managed to get him out of her mind. She felt so stupid, she said one word to him, quite rudely, and now she was thinking about him endlessly, but tonight was going to change that, she was going out with some friends and it was going to get him and Cruz who still plagued her thoughts when she lay awake alone in bed, out of her head. Her friends were all either attached, like Lleyton and Chris or like her and just over the idea of love. So when she left her apartment block the last person she was expecting to stop her with a comment was the same dark haired mystery man that was plaguing her mind.

"Another date Miss Judd?" the voice rang out and she looked up in shock seeing the man sitting on the staircase of the building opposite hers.

"Um" she was in shock, "No, it's not a date." Was all she could say, "Just out with some friends."

He laughed, "I was only joking." His laugh was deep and contagious, but then something occurred to her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

He smirked once more before standing up, he was taller than her but standing up it was easier to see that he wasn't lanky per say he was quite built, just in the way that his body would be deliciously defined and nope stop it Sam! She pulled her eyes back to his face and his smirk was wider obviously seeing her looking.

"Your friend Lleyton gave me this" he held up a napkin he retrieved from his jacket pocket with her name and phone number written on it. "After you left we had a rather one sided conversation, he led, about how kind and smart you are and how I should call you, although I shouldn't tell you that he said this because you would kill him." He said, before continuing, "Although I don't think you should kill him, he cares for you very much."

"Nope, I'm definitely going to kill him." She said a blush creeping up her neck, "Well I really should go." She said, trying not to show her slight disappointment in her voice, "They'll be waiting for me soon."

"Enjoy yourself." He bowed slightly before taking his seat on the steps once again.

"Miss Judd" he calls out to her after she bid him goodbye and set off down the road, she spun around to him just as she was about to plug her earphones back in, "Please don't think that I didn't call you because I didn't want to call you, I often don't know whether I will be in town, my brother and I both travel from our home to here for… both work and for my brothers pleasure so our schedules can be quite unpredictable. So please don't be offended, I was raised to be a gentleman and to set a date that I may not be able to keep wouldn't be fair on you."

She nods slowly, "That's okay, I'm halfway though moving anyway and a new man isn't what I really need now anyway" she smiled sincerely, a little bit flattered by the simple gesture of his words, that really shows how crappy her past boyfriends were doesn't it?

"Have a nice evening Miss Judd." He smiled lightly his head dipping into a bow once more before adding with a wink, "Please don't commit any murders on my account."

She laughed and waved goodbye to him, and as she walked away from him she realized that it was probably a good thing he didn't call her, she can barely hold a conversation with him without ogling at him or losing herself at the slight British tang of his accent, so she could only imagine how awkward the date conversation would be. She laughed to herself, he seemed like a sweet guy though, but she was still going to kill Lleyton Williams.

"You gave him my phone number Lleyton what the hell?" Sam cried as she saw her blonde best friend standing outside a restaurant with his boyfriend Chris and some of their friends.

"You mean that Tom guy? I'm sorry Sam, but you're welcome!" Lleyton winked with a smile trying to embrace her in a hug.

"No! I'm not thanking you! I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen him if I hadn't seen him sitting on the stairs of the apartment building opposite mine, he told me you gave him my number."

"Oh" Lleyton said with a slight gasp, "Sam I'm sorry."

"Can we just forget about him please? I've been trying to forget men in general all week and seeing him again hasn't helped." She said pulling him in for a hug anyway.

"Yeah Sam of course we can Sweetie, let's go get some drinks" Chris said this time leading the group into the bar, "He's only trying to help Sami; he wants someone we can double date with."

"I know that Chris, let's just forget it for tonight hey?" she says wrapping an arm over his shoulders hugging him to her.

So that's what they did, and when Sam got back to her apartment despite her efforts to forget about him she still ventured a look over to the stairs where he had been sitting earlier but he wasn't there anymore.

What was it about him that she couldn't get out her mind? He was gorgeous obviously and British, even better but why did it feel like he was so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

The one day that she doesn't bother taking an umbrella with her is the day that the rare but beautiful sunshine in London decides to disappear as the sun is setting and turn to a full out thunder storm in a matter of minutes. Samantha had lingered at the shopping centre as long as she could be bothered, the more she bought the more she had to carry up to her apartment, and if the rain continued like this, the wetter she would be, so she gave in and called a cab.

The night-time taxi drivers in London weren't known particularly well for their chivalry so she wasn't surprised when her driver made no effort to offer to assist her unloading her bags from the car boot to the floor of her apartment building lobby but she was surprised when a dark figure made his way over though the pouring rain and offered to help. The face that greeted her though the darkness and held his umbrella above the two of them was one that she still struggled to get out of her head although if she admitted it, she wasn't trying all that hard she was too curious about him.

"Good evening Samantha." He said, a light smile playing on his lips, "Allow me." He passed her his umbrella and took the bags from her hands and took them inside where the rest of her bags were sitting on the ground outside the elevator.

Samantha stared after him in surprise before grabbing another bag and following him. "It's okay really, I've only got a few left, there's no point both of us getting wet."

"I insist." He shook his head taking the bags from her hands and placing them on the ground, he was wearing much the same as he had the other nights they had met except tonight his shirt was a deep shade of emerald green and he had a thick jacket over it with a green and gold pattern woolen scarf. "You are already very wet, I'll get the rest and you stay here."

She followed him outside and stood at the door holding his umbrella as he loaded his arms up with the three remaining bags and close the car boot and returned to her side.

"I said stay inside Samantha, you will get ill."

"But now your even wetter because of me and now you'll probably catch a cold."

"I doubt it." He said running a hand though his wet hair that was sticking to his face, "You however likely will if you keep milling around here."

"Why do you sit on the steps outside the building?"

"My brother and his lover are busy and they are engaged in an act that I don't enjoy overhearing."

She laughed, "So you just sit on the stairs whenever they're doing it? Don't you get bored?"

"No, sometimes a beautiful lady walks past me and I get to talk to her or offer a gesture of courtesy that seems to be lost on men nowadays."

"Wow, your mum did a great job raising you, you've got a full out gentleman thing going on, it suits you." And she was swooning for him even more, damn it.

A smile was tugging slightly at his lips, but he didn't reply, so she continued herself.

"If you like you can come up and get a towel, and dry yourself a bit, or I can bring you down one. I really don't want you getting ill either." She didn't really think that offer though; her mind was busy trying to control her eyes from wandering downwards to where his shirt was sticking to his chest from the rain. "Or I'll bring one over too you and just get myself more wet, the choice is yours."

He smiled, it was a very cheeky smile, and it dawned on her how that offer may have come across.

"Oh god, I really didn't mean it like that, it was a purely innocent offer I promise." She laughed,

He smiled wider and chuckled, "It is fine, and I'll come up and help you with your bags, that way I can make sure you're warmed up properly."

"Okay" she nodded, sure she didn't really know about him but she could punch pretty damn hard, she knew basic self defense from the class she and Lleyton had taken together, plus she had deodorant in her bag which some say works better that pepper spray and if a situation arises which that would be required she won't mind causing damage to him. Also there was the replica Sword of Gryffindor in her apartment which might not be sharp but it was pretty weighty and she was sure it would hit hard. "Come on then."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as soon as I can and sorry that this was so bleh, maybe this is just my own self doubt coming though, but either way I hope it's alright.
> 
> There will probably be smut soon… thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator ride was quiet, his eyes seemed to dart around the small place each time the level rose but he didn't say anything so Samantha didn't pry.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for the mess, I'm still in the moving in process so it's not messy so much as boxes everywhere left to be unpacked and what is unpacked is cluttered because I haven't decided where to put it all yet." She smiled leading him out the elevator and though the hallway towards her apartment. "I can make you a nice hot drink if you like, warm you up a bit." She adds unlocking the door of her apartment.

"Thank-you" he said placing her bag on the kitchen counter while looking around her apartment.

"I'll get you a towel." she said unloading her bags in the same place and leaving him in the kitchen to retrieve some towels. "I really appreciate your help by the way, it's very kind. Lleyton said your name was Tom yeah?" she called but got no reply, so she grabbed the towels and found him looking out the window of her lounge room watching the rain.

Now, staring at strange men who were sweet to you when they start stripping in your apartment isn't the best idea but when they're wearing a beautiful shade of emerald shirt and it's damp enough to stick to all the right places you can't really resist.

"Here's a towel." she handed it to him receiving a stunning smile in return, "Do you want a hot drink?"

"Thank-you." She left his side once more to boil the kettle, when he approached her.

"Where is your towel?" He asked looking at her damp hair and at the water droplets running down her jacket. "Oh, I'll change soon; I just want to make sure you don't get sick because of me."

They were standing less than a foot apart.

"Please Samantha, I am not that wet. You are much wetter than I am, and I would feel much better if you would practice some self preservation instead of worrying over me alone."

His eyes were set on hers, a deep penetrative stare that made it seem like he could read her mind. She stared at him, trying to read him too. He could be married, or gay for all she knew, she bet on the latter, the sweet guys are always the ones who know what guys are like first hand. Plus he was just here being sweet and all the times they'd met that's all he did, and then she'd spend hours thinking about him, thoughts turning into dreams... the dreams got interesting after a few lonely night. 'Nope, don't think about them with him staring at you Sam' she thought a soft blush creeping up her neck.

"Samantha" he said breaking her out of her reverie, "I really insist on you taking a towel at least. I did say that I wanted to make sure you were warmed up properly did I not?"

He closed the gap between them wrapping a towel around her shoulders before stepping back. Several moments past their eyes still connected, him standing opposite her position of leaning against the boiling kettle.

"I really must insist that you change Samantha." He said moving towards her again stopping when they were just inches apart, "Or," he began speaking again with a glint in his eyes, "I may have to take matters into my own hands and warm you up in a much less conventional way." he tilted his head slightly still staring deep into her eyes, "Although I can assure you it would be much more enjoyable.

At his last words Sams eyes dropped to his mouth as he ever so slightly licked his lips. The silence was broken by a beep from the kettle announcing that the water had boiled yet neither of them moved.

"Uh, did you want some tea? Coffee? Hot Chocolate with little marshmallows?" the words flew from her mouth quickly, the part of her brain that didn't turn into a blushing school girl around him, acted on her behalf.

"Tea please" was all he replied, and she nodded and yet still neither of them moved.

Several more moments passed before she realized that she had been staring at his mouth since he had licked his lips, and a slightly embarrassed flush rose up her neck.

"Close your mouth or I may have to put something in it." He spoke at a softer volume this time, his voice darker and a smile rose to his mouth as her flush darkened and she pulled her eyes away from him and closed her mouth that she didn't realize had been hanging open slightly.

"I'm going to go and get changed."

"Good, now where are the mugs?"

She left him in the kitchen and retreated to her bedroom shutting the door behind her and standing against it trying to regain some composure.

She didn't normally get like this around guys, if they flirted and she liked them then she went with it and gave as good as she got, but she hasn't had a reaction like this in a long while. She was getting all flustered and hot, sure the nights where he filled her mind there may have been a few not so innocent dreams but they weren't explicit, and she was always confident in the dreams, not a blushing school girl infatuated with him.

She got dressed quickly, shedding her wet clothes and changing into a grey printed shirt and matching shorts, the heat was kicking in in her apartment now and it was starting to warm up nicely plus she loved snuggling up with tons of quilts when she went to bed.

She also began to towel dry her hair before walking out the door to face him once more.

He was sitting at her kitchen bench on a stool drinking a mug of tea, he turned around to face her before she could say anything and a cheeky smile rose to his face reading the words written on her shirt.

"I like your shirt" he said taking another swig of tea, "I didn't know what you wanted so I couldn't make you anything sorry."

"That's okay" she said walking back the kitchen still drying her hair, "It's a bit warmer in here now so I hope your clothes aren't too wet."

"Oh I'm fine Samantha, this nice cup of tea is warming me up nicely, plus I have a lovely view to keep me entertained."

She turned around in surprise half way though making her hot chocolate and he smiled a wicked smile and gestured to the open curtained window displaying the rain that had since progressed to a storm outside.

"Although those shorts are also very lovely" he added making the flush return to her neck as he added a little wink.

She turned back to her hot chocolate and added some marshmallows to finish it off before placing it in the microwave just to speed up the melting process.  
"So tell me about the man you were complaining of the night we met?"

"Oh he's just my ex, he was never really the greatest boyfriend but he had a motorbike and he had this whole bad boy persona which is kind of my weakness."

"I can see that by your shirt" he said eyeing it again before reading it, "Good Girls Like Bad Boys, huh?"

She laughed, it felt like an easy dynamic between them which just flowed, "It was a gift from Lleyton as well actually."

"Yes your bartender friend."

"Yeah, anyway I was thinking about what you said and you left before I did so how did Lleyton give you my number?"  
He grinned, "My brother and his lover had finished there dinner and were having dessert on the floor of Janes kitchen, I had to drink more just to get the image from my minds eye."

"Do they spend a lot of time apart or do they just really enjoy each others company?"

"They met and fell in love as they say and then my brother had to leave her side for several years so they say that they are making up for lost time."

"Aw that's quite nice" she smiled, "well except for the kitchen part, that's quite unhygienic."

He smiled drinking more tea.

"So why did you move home?"

"You might have seen it on the news but about a month ago there was an explosion at the building over the road, a gas leak or something and my apartment got pretty torn apart, but I was rescued along with about six others and I woke up in hospital and I had an government agent tell me that the government or the FBI or someone was going to pay for my new place and to set me up everything like that which was great."

He nodded not seeming surprised at the news, although his tone was light when he continued "Did you recover from your injuries well?"

"Oh yeah, I just had some cuts and bruises and I was out a few days later after I had a bunch of people come and check up on me."

"That's good."

She smiling drinking the last of her hot chocolate as a silence crept around them, she was trying to keep her eyes away from his which she knew were watching her, she didn't need to stare at him anymore tonight.

"Do I make you nervous Samantha?"

"No, not really, your just not like many guys I meet, I don't know what it is about you."

He chuckled, "it's sweet."

"My ex used to say that I-" she stopped herself, why did she keep bringing him up, this guy was way more her type than Cruz was, anyway what's with the name Cruz anyway? "I'm sorry, I should stop bringing him up shouldn't I?"

"He was but a boy unable or unwilling to give your body the worshiping it deserves."

"See I go on rambling but at least I'm talking and then you say something like that." and there goes her confidence and the blush has returned and that dirty side of her mind is pushing forwards again.

"Would you like me to show you what I believe it is that you deserve from your lovers?"

"Well most guys talk a good game, they just don't pull though in the end." She smirked noting the playful glint in his eyes.

He quirked his eyebrow at her, "you think I'm bluffing?" He leant closer to her body, his eyes becoming darker.

"Actually no, I think you would pull though."

"Let me tell you what I could do to your body."

She didn't answer just staring at his mouth again.

He stepped towards her closing the gap between them, "I could kiss you till your breaths rip ragged from your chest" he lent down to her neck laying a soft kiss that made her shiver. His kisses moved upwards until he reached her ear, his breath coming out rougher, "I could touch you until your back bends into the most delicious arch" His fingers ran the softest line down her back making her stand straighter from her spot leaning against the kitchen bench. "I could ravish every inch of your body until I satisfied your most carnal desires."

He moved again, now he stood in front of her and he was looking straight into her eyes, his face in front of hers, his green eyes gone a shade darker, but they were still teasing her, that's when she decided to take things into her own hands.

"I could-" he began to speak again after very purposely licking his lips, but she cut him off by lunging at him her lips catching his in a kiss. He kissed her back almost instantly, a smirk crossing his lips and a soft chuckle getting muffled in there mouths, he pressed her against the bench his hands squeezing her hips tighter.

"That was rude Samantha, I was talking." He said ducking down to kiss her neck and let her breathe, his voice coming out surprisingly steady despite there kissing.

"That's my point, all talk no action." She whispered daring him.

His eyes showed lust but his expression was telling her he was up for the challenge. He lent forward closing the gap between their lips capturing hers in a fierce kiss his body pressing her against the counter firmer. His hands gripped her hips as he deemed the kiss there teeth clashing together as he ground his hips onto hers. He pulled away from her and whispered into her ear before reattaching their lips, "I may be a gentleman, but that doesn't mean I won't spank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is actual smut here. I promise.

There is actual proper smut in this one I promise.

When Samantha woke the next morning she was naked and alone. She laid in bed letting her eyes adjust to the sunshine streaming in though her open window. Her apartment was silent and the other side of her bed didn't look slept in so she guessed that he had left soon after they finished.

Sam pulled on a gown and walked out of her bedroom looking around the rest of her apartment but it was empty. She entered her kitchen trying not to think about the way she had been laid over it as he fucked into her ruthlessly. It even looked like he cleaned up, that was nice.

She pulled the robe around herself tighter and flicked on the kettle and waiting for the water to boil her mind wandered staring at the bench.

"That's my point, all talk no action." She whispered daring him.

His eyes showed lust but his expression was telling her he was up for the challenge. He leant forward closing the gap between their lips capturing hers in a fierce kiss his body pressing her against the counter firmer. His hands gripped her hips as he deemed the kiss there teeth clashing together as he ground his hips onto hers.

"Oh" she moaned into his mouth, her hands tried trying to find something to hold on to, settling on his ebony hair she gripped tighter pulling a little bit too hard when he did something particularly delightful with his tongue.

A deep moan fell from his mouth when she tugged his hair as he left her mouth to bite her neck and let her breath.

He lifted her up onto the edge of the counter in front of him grinding against her again, this time she could feel him though his pants.

"Too many layers" she breathed out trying to catch her breath as he kissed and bit her neck.

She felt her way down to untuck and unbutton his shirt feeling his hardness though his pants again and moaned as he bit harder.

He shook his shirt off as their lips met again, the kiss was even rougher than before, a moan escaped him as she unbuckled his belt letting her hands run over his smoothly toned chest appreciatively.

He pulled her t-shirt over her head and kissed his way over her breasts, he pulled the plain black fabric of her bra down with his teeth his mouth suckling the bud of her exposed nipples in rotation.

His mouth didn't stop working in her breasts as he lowered her off the bench again to pull down the soft grey shorts she was wearing.

A low growl escaped him as he lowered himself to kiss down her body reaching her hips dropping to her knees pulling the shorts all the way down her legs.

"So much for an innocent invitation Samantha."

"It really was innocent I swear."

"Your almost dripping for me Pet." He said licking the fabric of her panties.

She moaned gripping his hair again earning a groan in reply and more greedy licks.

"You've got a very talented mouth." She managed to gasp out as he moved the fabric of her panties aside making skin contact for the first time.

"So I've been told" he smirked pulling down her panties before standing up, catching her lips in another dirty kiss, his fingers still playing with her.

"Your not married or attached or anything right?"

"No." He assured her, "I'm not married or attached or anything."

"If you want me to stop now is the time to tell me." He looked deep into her eyes, his showed desire yes but also sincerity that he would stop if she asked. It was possibly foolish and this type of thing isn't something she did often, but she wanted it.

"I may regret this one day but I don't want you to stop."

"Good girl." He smirked as her hands moved to release his pants easily so they fell to his knees.

"Commando? Really?" She laughed and he shrugged a glint in his eyes again.

He lifted her up onto the bench again spreading her legs and entering her in a swift motion kicking his pants away.

She gasped biting his shoulder earning a growl as he paused to let her adjust, before setting a fast, deep pace his hands gripping her hips tightly.

His lips found hers again swallowing her moans as she wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper.

He cursed something she couldn't understand pulling away for her lips pulling her down from the bench.

She whined in disappointment when he pulled out of her but he ignored it turning her around and pressing her so she was bent over the bench her back to him.

He bent down as his hands caressed her ass and his tongue licked a line up her spine making her shiver as the moist line attracted the cool air.

His hands took their place on her hips once more as he entered her again, more illegible words falling from his mouth as set a rougher pace.

Her hands tried to find somewhere to hold onto but instead he propped her up making her support herself on her arms her mouth hanging just above the bench open in awe of the feeling building inside her.

"I want to feel you cum while I fuck you Pet." He lent down over her, his chest to her back and he slowed his pace his finger weaving in between her legs stroking her in time with his cock.

"Are you going to cum for me Samantha?" he whispered into her ear before nipping at her lobe grinding there bodies together while still inside her.

"Oh god yes." she moaned.

"How close are you Pet?"

"Just move and you'll find out." she groaned trying to move against him but he gripped her tight again.

He pulled out of her and she moaned in frustration.

"Oh trust me, I'm not going to hold out on you, you look far too delicious when you writhe beneath me, I plan on savoring it, over and over again."

She pushed herself up from the bench and faced him, and he grinned an evil and mischievous grin before grabbing her waist and pulling their bodies back together he backed her up against the window.

She yelped feeling the cold glass against her back and he ignored her instead pressing their bodies even closer together letting her wrap her legs around him again before entering her.

"Oh fuck" she swore as he held still inside her. He was big, it had been obvious before but this angle was different from the bench she could feel him deep inside her before he even started moving.

His eyebrows twitched as she swore and began biting and sucking at her neck and he began to move in solid thrusts as her hands gripped at his toned back.

"Do we have to do this against the window, I don't think my neighbors want to see my naked ass pressed up against it."

"But you have a very sexy ass Pet."

It had only taken a few thrusts for her to get back on the ledge she had been teetering on before and she was clenching around him and he was muttering incoherent things against her shoulder before reattaching himself to her mouth and kissing her fiercely fighting for dominance.

"How close are you Pet?" he said his voice rough between messy kisses and nips at her ear and cheek.

She couldn't form coherent words instead she just moaned and gripped him tighter, he chuckled before the sound turned to a moan as she pulled his hair.

"I want to see cry for me Samantha." he said supporting her weight again as he began to move.

By this point with the friction and movement of his quite clumsy steps was getting just inches away form her orgasm and she began begging in his ear. They were nearly at her bedroom door she ground herself against him and he nearly dropped her, instead settling with pushing her up against the wall and lifting her legs above his arms and finally letting her reach breaking point.

"Oh god." she managed to moan before the pleasure hit and he rode her out while biting her shoulder the mixture of sensations turning her words into incoherent moans of pleasure.

When she passed he slowed his thrusts removing his mouth from where he had marked her.

"Are you tired yet?" he asked rearranging her body in his arms to lift her again.

Sam moaned and kissed him and they moved into her room before he dropped her onto the mattress and she broke into a fit of giggles and laid down spreading herself over the bed.

"If you're up to it, I plan on fucking you into this mattress until everyone who didn't get the pleasure of seeing your naked ass will hear you screaming for me, sound good Pet?" he asked massaging his erection

"I'm not generally a screamer you know" she said eyeing him.

He chuckled climbing onto the bed on top of her "We'll see about that."

She poured her tea before collecting her clothes from the floor and put them in the laundry basket in her bathroom before examining herself in the mirror.

She cheeks were flushed, probably from remembering what happened last night, her brunet hair was tousled from bed but also had some suspect looking knots that she was going to wash before touching. She laughed looking at herself, what happened last night wasn't something she normally did. Sam opened her gown looking at the bite and the hickeys on her neck and groaned, this is what it felt like to actually throw yourself at a guy and wake up alone. This wasn't something she had really done before and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. It didn't make her a bad person or a slut but it didn't make her feel particularly sexy either. It was one night where she acted on impulse rather than thinking everything though first.

She took a deep breathe before turning on the water in the shower, people said that you had to experience everything while you can and live in the moment and that's what last night had been for her. She might live to regret the moment of weakness when faced with the gorgeous man but with the right pills hopefully she would be left with nothing more than a bit of embarrassment from the way she had ogled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rerun TV and pizza. The perfect remedy to inspiration block.   
Well maybe not remedy but it's a good way to spend time when you can't create anything. Samantha was waiting for the pizza to be delivered.   
It's been only three days since that night but she had finally gotten out of the mind of feeling slutty and was focusing on how much good it actually did her, she felt much more confident about herself and her body and she finally over her ex.   
Samantha knew however that she would have to face her one night stand eventually, she eyed the green and gold ornate scarf, it really was beautiful, for a scarf and she would have to give it back to him. 

A knock on the door forced her to move from the spot on the lounge where she had been laying watching Rachel and Phoebe have a heart to heart over a guy. She grabbed her wallet on the way to the door, she had already sorted the payment and the tip for the pizza but when she opened the door it wasn't who she expected.

"Hello Miss Judd."   
"I don't suppose you're the pizza man are you?" She asked after a pause, trying to hide the initial shock of seeing him.  
He eyed her with a slightly confused look, "No, although I believe you have my scarf."   
"Yeah" She said, "I do, come in."   
"Thank you" he said striding into the room accepting the invitation. He was dressed in a sea of emerald green today, his shirt, and pants were green yet his tie, and shoes were black. When he turned to face her when she closed the door and followed him inside she noticed his belt buckle. A golden snake, it seemed to fit him well.  
"How are you?" He asked sounding a little bored but also smirking at catching her staring at his general crotch area.  
"Good, I'm finally unpacking today actually but I'm going shopping for actual furniture tomorrow so soon I'll be unpacked completely."  
He nodded, striding to a bookshelf and examining her books.  
"Norse mythology?" He asked picking up a book and turning to her with a smirk.  
"I actually really love Norse mythology, mythology in general really, anything someone believes in is amazing to me. The Norse tales may be a bit over the top but Asgard sounds beautiful."   
He didn't say anything just eyed her a smirk still playing on his lips.  
"You can laugh if you want, I just like the idea of places more beautiful than the parts of the world I live in." She said indifferently. "Here" she said handing him his scarf which he accepted.  
"Thank you."   
"Do you want some pizza? I've got a whole cheese and bacon with chili and a loaf of garlic bread and I can't eat it all myself."  
"As much as I would love to, my brother and I are off to visit our parents."  
"Do they live far away?" She asked as there was another knock at the door.   
"Not really." He replied, "A short journey, the trip is just a tad inconvenient."   
She laughed, paying and thanking the pizza deliverer and accepting her food.   
"Well have fun." She said standing by the door, pizza arms.   
"Are you dismissing me Samantha?"  
"No!" She laughed, honestly she wanted to see more of him. To quote Sam Winchester, this man is like 'a riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco.' She continued, "I just get uncomfortable eating in front of people when they aren't." She shrugged taking the food to the lounge in front of the television.  
"Never-the-less I must leave. Thank-you for keeping my scarf."  
"Your welcome." She said standing again ready to see him out but he shook his head.  
"Enjoy your lunch, I'll see myself out." He smiled, a look playing in his eyes that reminded her of a look he gave her that fateful night, and she blushed despite herself.   
"Until we meet again Miss Judd." He winked wrapping his scarf over his shoulders before leaving her apartment. 

Her building manager would really have to fix the lobby door... But then again the surprise visits might not be so bad after all.


End file.
